Rota
by LM Winchester
Summary: Esta es la carta que Bella le envia a Edward....cuand tomo la decicion de suicidarse por su ausencia, Bella solo se despide de el pero ?¿que le dira?¿que le pedira?¿que palabras usara para despedirse de su amor?¿que escribira para despedirse del mundo?


**los personajes no me pertenecen son de STEPHANIE MEYER A MI ME PERTENECE LA HISTORIA...**

* * *

**Rota**

_Hace un mes de su partida. Hace un mes que soy incapaz de sonreír. Hace un mes que no siento nada más que el profundo dolor que provoca la herida que se abrió en mi corazón cuando se fue, y me siento incapaz de hacer algo para parar esto-lo e intentado pero todo es inútil sin el no soy nada._

_Estoy muerta sin ti, mi vida ya no tiene sentido, ya no tengo nada que me haga sentir ganas de seguir viviendo, tu eras mi todo, y sin ti yo ya no quiero vivir. Ya no siento nada, sin ti mi cuerpo dejo de funcionar bien, me siento inútil en cada momento, por que lo único que soy capaz de hacer bien es sentir el dolor que crece dentro de mi cada segundo, y que lentamente me va quitando la vida, por que mi cuerpo, y corazón ya murieron, bueno mi corazón no pues tu te lo llevaste y espero que donde estés con el, lo sepas cuidar, ya no soporto este vació en mi pecho, pero con pensar que mi corazón esta en tus manos me quedo tranquila y me enfrento a mi eterna soledad.. _

_Sabes, estoy rota por dentro y por fuera, lo único que mi pobre corazón o lo que no te llevaste de el, quiere en estos momentos que tú llegues, que me tomes de la mano, y que robes todo el dolor que me causa tu partida, que me de digas que me amas y que no me abandonaras nunca, que me digas que soy tu vida, tu sol, tu único amor y que siempre me amaras.._

_._

_En todo ese mes que ha pasado, no me he sentido con la fuerza suficiente para volver a ser la de antes o para luchar, y creo que esa fuerza ya se perdió para siempre, que nunca volveré a ser la que era antes, porque ella murió con tu perdida, creo que soy mas de débil de lo que pensé pero es que mi vida y mi mundo giraba entorno a ti…_

_. _

_Quisiera pensar que tu volviste, que todo lo malo en mi vida se fue , que se marcho. Si supieras el dolor que dejaste con tu partida, jamás te hubieras atrevido a pensar que lo único que hacías era poner mi vida en peligro, por que en verdad era al revés, yo estoy en peligro sin ti, mi amor si me vieras así morirías aunque no puedas se que si. Sin ti, Edward, mi vida se parte lentamente en mil pedazos, mil pedazos que muy difícilmente volverán a estar juntos de nuevo, mil pedazos que nadie lograra juntar, mil pedazos que dicen tu nombre…._

_Ya había pasado, y que podría respirar de nuevo, pero sé que tu por mi ya no sientes nada, ya no me sientes mas, ya no pertenezco a tu vida, y que por eso me dejaste ir, que si tu me amaras como antes estarías a mi lado, pasarías por esa maldita ventana cada noche mientras Charlie duerme pero no…. _

_Edward, no voy a cumplir la promesa que te hice cuando te marchaste, yo lo lamento mucho, por tu familia y por mis padres, y todo, pero no quiero ni pude vivir en un mundo donde tú no estás conmigo, lo lamento de nuevo._

_Se que te defraudare a como tu me defraudaste a mi, pero es lo mejor lo debes aceptar, yo no valgo mas, soy una estupida humana en ruina y creo que aunque tal ves te duela o tal vez no mi partida se que es lo mejor al menos para mi, yo no pude estar sin ti Edward y quiero que sepas que siempre te amare aunque tu no compartas el sentimiento…_

_Quiero que sepas que serás hoy y siempre; mi día y mi noche, mi luz y mi oscuridad, mi aire y mi descanso, mi vida, mi verdadero y único amor, el vampiro que se llevo mi corazón y que sepas que siempre aunque en cuerpo ya no este en espíritu y alma te cuidare a donde bayas, que siempre seré tu ángel de la guarda…_

_**Te adora siempre…pase lo que pase:**_

_**Tu Bella Swan…**_

_**Te amo no lo olvides nunca Edward…**_

* * *

**_woo dejen su revies porfa espero que les guste ...._**

**PUBLICIDAD A ESTILO CULLEN JEJE XD**

**Las invito a leer algunas de mis amigas, son unos fics increíbles a mi me fascinan son demasiados buenos estos son los links para que se den una vuelta por ellos y dejen review claro y chicas aquí va el estilo Cullen pues quien se meta y deje review tendrá premio jeje si tras que le haremos publicidad pasaran todo un día de shopping con Alice yupi!! Y se llevaran a casa a el vampiro o al licántropo (pss no me agradan pero estan con buen cuerpo)que deseen así que visítenos gracias aquí dejo los links para que nos visiten**

**LITTLE HOPE:**

**.net/u/1840368/Little_Hope**

**EDWARD LITTLE GIRL:**

**.net/u/1902931/Edwards_Little_Girl**

**ROSARY BLACU:**

**.net/u/1498926/Rosary_Blacu**

**YA SABEN LOS ESTAREMOS ESPERANDO BESOS!!**

**NOTA:DEBEN DEJAR REVIEW PRA PRATICIPAR EN LO DE PUBLICIDAD...**


End file.
